Reflections
by Xehanort's Heartless
Summary: Rory's home, after completing her sophomore year at Yale. When she gets home she realizes nothing's changed, including her feelings for a certain someone. R/J!!!!
1. Reflections: Chapter 1

*-()* DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. Hope I made that crystal clear ( However, if I did own them, I'd be Amy Sherman-Palladino, and I'd be pretty damn content with that. But alas, I am not. Hope you like it. It's my first published work of Fan-Fic. Comments are greatly appreciated!  
  
Rory looked out the window, it had been two years since she had heard from Jess. Not a day a went by that she did not think of him. His smile, his wit -- smiling to herself, she realized she even missed his sarcastic demeanor.  
  
Sitting back in her computer desk chair, she wished she could talk to her Mom about her feelings, or even her best friend Lane. But how could she, they both despised him. Her mother had threatened to harm him if he ever came near Rory again. She jokingly said she'd force him to sit through a weekend of Miss Patty's one woman shows, but Rory knew she was serious.  
  
She removed his picture from her drawer. She kept it in the same place, in her drawer under her journal, whenever she returned home from Yale for the summer. She stared at it, taking the image in. Sighing deeply, she traced his features with her finger. Out lining his lips, she recalled the many times she had yearned for his kiss since he left to go 'find himself' in Venice Beach.  
  
Sounds suddenly escaped from her lips, "God, I miss him." She looked at all the letters she had written him, sitting on her desk in a shoe box. They were all about various topics, from her life at Yale, to the books she'd read recently, to knew CDs she'd picked up recently. But they remained there, untouched, as she had no where to send them. All she was told was that he went to go live with his father, Jimmy.  
  
Thinking back to that day two years ago, when her Mom told her Jess had left, tears welled up in her eyes. Her feelings were the same now as they were then "Why didn't he say good-bye...?" 


	2. A Lil' Comic Relief

*-()* DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. Hope I made that crystal clear ( However, if I did own them, I'd be Amy Sherman-Palladino, and I'd be pretty damn content with that. But alas, I am not. Hope you like it. It's my first published work of Fan-Fic. Comments are greatly appreciated!  
  
Lorelai hurried into the house and walked to Rory's room. Knocking quickly, she spoke "Rory honey, I've got the movie and the pizza, come on." Hungry and frustrated Lorelai raised her voice, "Rory, Coffee - Now." After not receiving an answer for a second time, Lorelai opened Rory's door and walked in. Rory was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. When her mom walked in, Rory sat up and put on a smile.  
  
She looks miserable, Loreali thought - why won't she just talk to me about it. "Rory, good, I was afraid you'd gone into anaphylactic shock, since you didn't respond to the words Movie, Pizza or Coffee. What's up?" She stood up quickly, straightening the crease that formed in her new top "Nothing Mom, I just had a headache." "A headache, well you know what always works for headaches - a nice cup of COFFEE, refill included courtesy of Luke"  
  
Rory grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip, "thanks mom, it's just what I needed." Lorelai laughed, it's a good thing Luke's not here, he wouldn't exactly approve of my coffee-for headaches logic. "You know, if you didn't have a headache, I would have fought you tooth and nail for that refill. He only gave us one, and I had to bargain with him just to get it." Rory glanced at her mother "Bargain? Ok what'd you do...?" "Oh, I just smiled sweetly and asked nice..." Rory laughed "Really mom." "Well I might have offered him a.deal."  
  
Rory spit out her coffee. "A bribe, for coffee - we could make it here you know" "But then it wouldn't have that rich, fresh, walk around the corner at 10am flavor." "So what was the bribe, Mom?" "Well, it involved Luke" "Ok obviously" "Miss patty" "Miss Patty? Yeah right mom and what else? I can tell there's more you have that look in your eyes" "What look?" "The look you get when you have a lot to say but you can't get it all out in time" "I've never had that look, it's your look. Photos" "See, you're trying to sneak in words in here and there like subliminal messages, and what they were in a compromising position?" "Oh so you saw them too?" "Mom!" Rory yelled, laughing "Would you believe, Babette?" Lorelai said with a grin on her face. "So what did you promise, mom?" Lorelai smirked, "To come in with a smile on and say something nice about his baseball hat" "For Coffee?" "Hey, I was desperate; it was just sitting there in the pot calling to me. Lorelai, Lorelai I'm hot and you need me to live, look there's the milk and sugar, drink me." "You're pathetic, you do realize that don't you? Please say you do, humor me if you must" "Yes, I'm aware of that fact - but I have my coffee so I can live another day" 


	3. Untitled as of yet

*-()* DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. Hope I made that crystal clear ( However, if I did own them, I'd be Amy Sherman-Palladino, and I'd be pretty damn content with that. But alas, I am not. Hope you like it. It's my first published work of Fan-Fic. Comments are greatly appreciated!  
  
[[ I'm Working on this now ]] 


End file.
